Growing Child
by xx sHioN
Summary: Aomine's husband hasn't been feeling well. So Aomine asked him to see a doctor. Is everything alright? Is Aomine ready for another family member? MPREG, BOYxBOY, ONE-SHOT No. 2 -...- (Winner is Amamiya Toki!)


**The winner from the last one-shot is S-Sana-N!**

**This is boy x boy and slightly(?) mpreg... Don't like don't read...**

**Warning: OOC characters...**

**Can anyone guess the next pairing?**

* * *

><p><em>"I'm home!"<em>, Aomine Daiki, a 23-year old police officer, said. _"Ahh~ Welcome home, Daiki~!"_ Aomine's husband came out of the kitchen to greet him. Yes, you heard right. Husband. Aomine Daiki was married. For quite some time actually, three years to be exact. And he was very happy.

After kissing his husband and taking off his coat, he sat himself on a chair in the kitchen and watched his husband making their dinner. Even after seven years of knowing him, Aomine couldn't help but stare at the black-haired male in front of him. _"Daiki, what'cha starin' at?" - "Isn't it obvious? You."_ Aomine's lover blushed up to his ears and started stuttering: _"In T-touou, I had to d-drag you around a-all the time and l-l-listen to you insulting our t-teammates. Y-you wouldn't have e-even dreamed of b-being so b-blunt. S-s-stop it...!"_ Aomine smirked. _'He's just too cute.'_ His husband continued to chop the vegetables. Aomine just watched. He loved to do this.

_"Uhrrg!"_ Aomine jumped up. His husband was vomiting into the sink. Aomine patted the male's back. _"You okay?" - "I think so..."_ Aomine noticed his husband's pale skin looking even paler. He definitely was not okay. _"You go sitting down. I take over, 'kay?"_ His lover nodded, made his way to the chair and sat down. Aomine continued to make the dinner while constantly watching his husband, who disappeared in the bathroom quite often.

After he finished making dinner, the married couple sat down on the table and began eating. Everything seemed okay again with his husband, but Aomine was still worried about him.

* * *

><p>The next day Aomine found his husband in the bathroom puking after he woke up from weird sounds. Something was wrong and Aomine made a mental note to get his husband to see a doctor, something the latter hated. Meanwhile Aomine's husband finished the little meeting with his food and Aomine gave him a glass of water, which he had quickly gotten from the kitchen.<p>

_"You stay in bed. I'll make breakfast."_ Aomine tucked his lover in their bed and went into the kitchen to make some soup. After that, he brought the soup to his husband and insisted on feeding him, which the latter seemed to enjoy.

_"Can you go see a doctor, please~?_", Aomine asked after a while, looked pleading. His husband gulped. He couldn't resist Aomine's pleading eyes, something rare to see, even for him. This time it showed just how concerned Aomine was about him. He agreed and was made to promise it by Aomine, who knew him well enough to know how sly he was. After finishing his own breakfast, Aomine dressed in his uniform and left for work.

* * *

><p>Aomine had finished work and was driving home. He was anxious about his husband's visit to the doctor's. <em>'I hope everything is alright with him...'<em>

After arriving home, instead of getting greeted by his husband, Aomine heard weird sounds from the bathroom and went there. He found his husband vomiting again while mumbling curses. Aomine chuckled at that. It had been quite some time since he had heard his lover curse like that. Aomine lightly patted the other male's back. _"Hey, are you better?" - "A bit." - "You went to the doctor?" - "Yes... Urrgh!"_ Aomine watched as his husband vomited out the rest of the contents in his stomach. _"What do you have? This sounds not so good..." - "Wait a sec... Urrgh!"_ Aomine was seriously beginning to worry.

After the other boy finished, they sat down on the couch in the living room. His husband was between Aomine's legs. _"So... What do you have?" - "Ehm...ehm...I...ehm...I'm...I..." - "Yeah? What do you have? Is it that bad?"_ Aomine's lover blushed at the noticable worry in his tone. _"No...nothing bad... Just..." - "Just?" - "You knocked me up." - "Ahh. I knocked you up!"_ His husband looked at him weirdly. Aomine thought about what he just said again. _"Wait... WHAT!?"_ Aomine's husband fell down from the couch. _"Ouch!"_ Aomine jumped up to help him._ "My bad… Sorry… I'm slow as always, I guess." - "You're right and ya even know." - "We're getting a third family member, am I right?" - "Yep. Three months along."_ Aomine smiled and hugged his lover tightly, careful not to be too forceful on his abdomen area and sat down on the couch again. _"I love you, Aomine Shoichi." - "Love ya, too~."_ His husband turned around to kiss him. A very heated kissing session started. Their tongues fought for dominance. As usual, Aomine won. But it didn't hinder his lover to try.

_"By the way, you went to Midorima, right?" - "I did. Why are ya askin' this?" - " Kagami and his lover are getting a child, too… I heard from him that Midorima's wife is exspecting... "_ Shoichi sat up. _"Seriously. Wife? My ass. You do know that that 'wife' of his is the same as me!? A senpai, that fell for his own kouhai!?" - "I know. I know. It's just...Wait! You meant that blonde guy? I meant the little black-haired..." - "Aomine Daiki~! You do know that the black-haired is that blonde's 'wife', as you put it , right!? They live as a threesome! That hawk-boy is probably exspecting 'that senpai's' kid! How can you NOT KNOW!?"_ If his husband used his full name, it meant real trouble. His husband was seriously angry at him. Aomine on the other hand was tired and really didn't want to fight. _"Come on… I forgot. You know me… And… I didn't mean to anger you. I'm sorry..."_ His lover didn't answer. He was blushing. Aomine sincerely apologizing was something embarassing for him, even if Aomine didn't get why._ 'Cute... Didn't knew he could be like this.'_ Aomine wanted to kiss his lover again, but the latter pouted and turned away. Aomine sighed and used more force. This time his lover couldn't escape. Aomine caught his lips and they started another heated fight for dominance. One kiss soon followed another. Both hadn't done anything for a while now and their desire was driving them mad. Both also forgot about the time.

After they satisfied their desire (it was almost midnight by then), they went into their bedroom and fell asleep. Shoichi cuddled close to his husband, who gently stroked his abdomen, where their child was growing.

* * *

><p><strong>Another one... I have the next one finished already... Hope you like this one...!<strong>

**Leave a review if you've got time... I'd love to know your opinion!**

***Shion***

P.S. Whoever gets the next pairing for the next one-shot right, gets a poem/one-shot/songfic of his/her favourite pairing! (Might take some time though...)

P.P.S There will be multiple one-shots ;) You always can guess the next pairing and get a story! So good luck! This is a mini series that will be seperate posted! (Next one-shot if someone gets it right!)

P.P.P.S The pairing is mentioned in the one-shot...


End file.
